Love sick?
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: if you think this is a romance story, think again. read to find out... R


**Love-sick**

_**Well, actually I really don't know whether the title I mention above really suits my fic.**_

_**This fic is actually not about love. **_

_**Read it and you will know what I am talking about.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa!!3. But this I own this. (**_**evil laugh**_**)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's been three week Miyu feel weak. And she has been scolded by Kanata because she was not paying attention to the job she assigned to. Today is Sunday. She supposed to do the laundry today but her head is about to explode because of headache. The blonde girl gathers the strength left in her body to try wake up to sitting position. Slowly she opens up the drawer besides her bed and fumbles inside it to find something. But her action drains her energy more. As she wants to give up, her fingers touch something cold and long. She pulls the thing out. It's a thermometer. The she dunk the thermometer in a glass of water that she placed it last night before shoves it in her mouth. After a while, she pulls out the thermometer. The scale indicates 27 degree.

"So, I don't have any fever after all."

As she climbs down from her bed, her room's door slides open.

"Mamma!!"

"Good morning, Ruu"

The alien baby flies to his mother-on-earth's lap. Miyu hugs and kiss him on his cheek before pats his head.

"Good morning, Miyu-san. The weather looks nice for you to do laundry today." Wannya, Ruu's baby sitter-pet, reminds her to do the house chores for this week before goes to the kitchen, continuing his work.

"Okay, Wannya. Let's go Ruu."

"Daa!!"

The blonde girl stands up. But because of her weak body condition right now, she shakes a bit.

"Mamm-ma?"

"It's nothing. I'm okay."

Miyu make a fake smile to the floating baby. She doesn't want to look weak or helpless in front of anyone, especially Kanata. Maybe he will say that Miyu is making some excuses to run away from the house chores. With her last energy, she walks out her room and goes towards the washing machine.

3

2

1

THUMP!!

Miyu falls unconsciously to the floor. Ruu flies down and touches her cheek but Miyu don't give him any reaction. Some tears appear on his corner of eyes. Quickly she flies to his father-on-earth whom seems to be busy cleaning the bathroom. He tugs Kanata's shirt.

"Oh. Hi there lil' boy"

Ruu continues tugging Kanata's shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong Ruu?"

"Mamm-ma" tears starts falling from his eyes. Kanata takes off the glove he is wearing and asks the alien baby to show the way. As they reach the place, he sees an unconscious girl lies on the floor. Carefully the brunet boy lifts Miyu's head and put on his lap. Then, he gently shakes her shoulders.

"Miyu wakes up. What wrong with you?"

No reaction. Kanata starts to panic. '_Kanata, take a deep breath. You can handle this_' he says to himself. "Ruu, please call Wannya to come here quick."

Ruu nods his head and rushes to his sitter-pet. Kanata gently lifts up Miyu's body, bridal style, to her room. He puts her on the bed before examining the room. Then, he spots a thermometer besides a glass of water. While waiting for Wannya and Ruu to come, he washes the thermometer and shoves inside the unconscious girl's mouth in front of him.

"Oh no! Kanata-san, what's wrong with Miyu-san? Is she sick?"

"I don't know." He takes out the thermometer out. "She doesn't have any fever."

"Wait a minute. I'll go and take Ruu-chama's spaceship. It has a detector to detect any sickness that occurs to somebody."

"Okay. But be quick."

Quickly, Wannya runs to the room which he put his master spaceship so he can run a diagnosis on Miyu. Ruu flies down and sit on Kanata's lap who was sitting on the chair besides the bed.

"Don't worry, Miyu will be alright." He says as he pats on the alien baby's head.

"Kanata-san! I got the spaceship. Now help me set this on Miyu-san's forehead."

"O-okay" The brunnete boy takes the blue wire and does as Wannya asks before. "Done."

"Now I will scan her for a while." Wannya taps on some buttons on the spaceship. Suddenly, somebody slides the front door open.

"Hello, anybody home?"

Kanata goes outside the room to see who is coming at this time. "Seiya?"

"Hi there, Kanata! Hmm… Where's Miyu?"

"She is in her room. I found her fainted just now."

"WHAT!!" quickly Seiya run to Miyu's room. Kanata follows. "Miyu! What's wrong with you? Answer me!"

"Seiya-san, thanks goodness you are here right now. I will need your help right now."

"What's wrong Wannya?"

"She was infected with a 'sleeping beauty' disease."

"I never heard about that before. Does she need a kiss from a prince?" Seiya rolls his ayes to Kanata who is standing besides him. Kanata gives a death glare. Seiya chuckles.

"This disease not very famous in the outer-space but there is a plant that obviously can cure this disease."

"What kind of plant?" Kanata asks.

"There a plant named 'Kissable' on planet Aria. We need its flower to cure Miss Miyu. Its flower looks like a pair of red lips."

"Planet Aria, right? Give me 30 minutes and I will take the plant for you."

"Be quick! If Miss Miyu don't get the medicine after 3 hour she will be in eternal sleep."

"O-okay, I will back as soon as I can!"

Kanata follows Seiya to the temple's backyard. Seiya quickly get into his UFO and flies off to planet Aria. Kanata watches the UFO flies with a hope.

**-20 Minutes later-**

"Kanata! Wannya! I got the flower." Seiya hands on the lip flower.

"Wow. It really looks like a pair of red lips. Now I just have to make juice from it."

"Let me help you. Kanata, you can sit here and watch Miyu."

"Okay," Kanata turns to Ruu and smiles. "Now, Miyu will be alright. Then you can play with her again."

After a while Wannya and Seiya enter the room with a glass of red juice. Wannya gives it to Kanata. Kanata takes the glass and carefully lift Miyu's head before give her sips of the juice. Then he puts her head onto the pillow again.

"Mamm-ma?"

Slowly Miyu moves her fingers and opens up her eyelids. Her blurred vision becomes clear after some seconds. Everyone present in the room hold on their breath as Miyu turns her face towards them.

"Hey. Why am I lying on the bed? And what are you looking at?" Asks Miyu as she tries to get up from her current position.

"Thank goodness you're okay now." Wannya exclaims while the other just give her a pleasing smile.

"Miyu, I think you better stay in bed for today. You're not feeling very well today, aren't you?" Says Seiya as he walks to the bed.

"Yeah… I think so… But I shou—Ouch!! MY HEAD!!" Miyu falls onto the pillow again. Unconscious.

"Miyu!! Wake up!" Kanata holds her hand tight while Seiya rushes to the bed and shakes Miyu's shoulders gently.

"Hummm—" a sniff is heard from the back. "WAA---AHH!!!"

"Ruu-chama! Please be strong, Miyu-san will be okay."

"Maamm-ma!!"

"Wannya, let me take care of Ruu." Kanata takes the alien boy from the sitter pet. Then the room fills with silence again.

"Growl~" Suddenly, an unpleasing noise cuts down the silence in the room. All eyes turn to the same spot.

"Ha-ha. Sorry guys. I just remembered I haven't eaten any breakfast today. Is there something edible?" Seiya scratches his un-itch head.

"I'm really sorry about that, Seiya-san. I shall make lunch right now. Please wait for some moments." Wannya hurries to the kitchen.

**::Love-sick::**

"Lunch ready! Kanata-san, Seiya-san, Ruu-chama, come and let eat together."

"Hey, Kanata. Let's go eat right now. You also need to replenish some energy. Plus, we still don't know when Miyu will wake up." Seiya taps on Kanata's shoulder who is still staring on the blonde girl.

"Okay then." The brunet boy tightens his grips on Miyu's hand for a while and let it go. "Let's go Ruu."

"I'm sorry. We supposed to have lunch earlier but it seems this meal can be a part of dinner too."

"Wow, this is wonderful! Boy, I am really hungry right now. Can I eat?" Seiya asks as he sits on the chair.

"Yes please."

"Okay. Itadakimasu~"

Unknowingly, the blonde girl opens her eyes, revealing the beautiful emeralds eyes. She climbs down the bed and walks out from the unclosed door. She roams the path and heads to the kitchen. There she sees a brown haired boy. Quickly she runs to the kitchen.

"Ughh—" Kanata chokes himself. He puts his spoon down and turns his back. Miyu is currently hugging him. "Miyu??!!" He feels his jaw drops, leaving his mouth wide open. Same situation occurs to others. Ruu exclaims happily.

"What's wrong dear?" Miyu uses her index finger and closes the boy's mouth. Then she places her hand on his cheeks before gently places her lips on his. He gasps. He grabs Miyu's shoulders and pushes her away not to mention how red his face is.

"Don't you like it?" says Miyu in a very seductive tone. Kanata doesn't give any reaction; he just stares into the emerald eyes inches away from him. Trying to find an explanation.

"Hey there Seiya." Miyu spots the alien boy who also looks shock with the situation. She moves Kanata's hands from her shoulders and walks near the place where Seiya is now. She tugs her hair behind her ear and bends down to the same height of Seiya who is sitting right now. Then she kisses his cheek. Seiya smiles and touches the place that she places a kiss before. Suddenly a grip on Miyu left hand pulls her away from the alien boy. Kanata drags the blonde girl to her room.

"Wannya, come over here"

"O-okay"

Miyu accidentally steps on a plastic bag and falls onto the bed. "Ouch. Kanata, you walk too fast. I hurt myself now." Says Miyu, still in the seductive tone, as she rubs a bit on her knee.

Kanata ignores her. "Wannya, please re-check Miyu's condition right now. Maybe there's something about the potion we used earlier."

"Wait a minute." Wannya quickly taps on the buttons again. "Hmm… I'm very sure the flower is the only way to cure Miyu-san sickness."

Seiya creeps closer to Wannya and reads about the information of 'sleeping beauty' sickness which displays on the screen. "There!! Looks like you've miss something. It says that we have to make potion by adding the flower and some roots of the 'Kissable' plant."

"What!!" Wannya read the information again.

"It also says that if somebody who drink the potion without adding the root may cause a fatal problems to the patient or the patient will be in the seductive mode for the rest of their life if they don't get the cure in one hour."

"ONE HOUR?!! That's mean we have 45 minutes left. Seiya, please go and get Miyu's remedy"

"O-okay, I go as fast as I can"

Seiya starts up his UFO's engine and flies off to Planet Aria again. Kanata turns his back to Miyu who is still on the bed playing with Ruu. He sighs and walks to the bed before sit on it. A sigh I heard again.

"Kaa-naa-taaa~" says Miyu as she crawls towards Kanata who is sitting on the edge of her bed. "Come over here, my dear. I really miss you. Don't you miss me?"

'_Oh no!'_ "Miyu, please behave yourself. You really look pathetic right now."

"Am I?" Miyu grabs Kanata's arm, "you didn't answer my question yet. Did you miss me?"

He withdraws. "Yes Miyu. I miss the old you. When you're not acting like this"

"But this is me. I never change"

"You've change." He stands up and walks to the door. "Wannya, I will wait for Seiya at the backyard. Can you handle Miyu for a while?"

"Yes Kanata-san."

Miyu just let the brunet boy walks away and she continues to play with the alien baby. And Ruu seems to be really delighted about this.

**-after some moments-**

The UFO which Kanata is waiting for has arrived. Kanata stares at the hanging clock on the wall. '_It's 10 minutes left. We must hurry'_

"Kanata, the salesperson on Planet Aria said that this medicine is the best way to make Miyu well again." He hands over some pink pills to Kanata. "Let's give this to her"

The brunet nods his head and runs through the hallway towards Miyu's room. He can see glitters in her eyes when he steps in.

"Kanata. You've come back. Come here, let me hug you tight."

"Wannya, can you take a glass of water for Miyu." Then the brunet walks near Miyu. As Miyu wants to hug him, he backs away and says "Miyu, please don't be like this. Now take these pills and swallow them fast."

"But I'm not sick. I just want you."

"Please Miyu. I'm begging you"

"Miyu-san, eat the pills with this" says Wannya as he gives a glass of water.

Miyu smells the pink pills. "Eww… It smells gross. I don't want to eat these."

Kanata ogles to the alarm clock on the table besides the bed. _'5 minutes left.' _"Miyu, please eat the pills"

"But can you promise me that if I eat these, you will let me hug you?"

'_4 minutes left.'_ "Yes, Miyu"

"And kiss you?"

"What?!!" his face turns to crimson at once. _'I don't have any choice. It's 3 minutes left._' "O-okay Miyu, I will allow that too."

"Deal?"

"Yes it's a deal. Now please eat those"

"Okay" the blonde girl happily eats the pink pills and drinks the water. "All done. Now you have to fulfill your promises."

The brunet looks hesitate and panic.

"Wait. I'm feeling dizzy. Maybe I can hug and kiss you after my nap." The blonde puts her head on the pillow and doze off.

"Kanata-san, it's already 10 p.m. You should take your rest too."

"It's okay, Wannya. Maybe I will stay here a bit longer."

Wannya nods and takes his master who is sleeping soundly besides Miyu to his room. Seiya already go home after he got a call from his sister. Now there is only Kanata and Miyu in the room. He takes Miyu hand and holds it tight.

"Please recover soon."

**::Love-sick::**

The sun rays streams down into a room where there is lying a blonde holding hand with a brunet boy who was sleeping on the chair besides him

"Hmm…." The blonde girl opens up her emerald eyes. "It's already morning."

Then she turns her body to her right and sees her housemate is sleeping besides him. And they were holding hands. Miyu turns crimson. She gets up to a sitting position. Her movement wakes Kanata up.

"Ka-Kanata. What are you doing here?"

"I want to fulfill my promise"

"What promise?"

Kanata gives Miyu a smirk. Deep inside his heart he knows that Miyu is recovered and totally forgot what she had done yesterday. "You are such a forgetful person. Are you getting old?"

"Hey, watch your mouth mister. I'm just 15 years old and I am not a forgetful type" Miyu sticks her tongue out.

Wannya who is preparing some breakfast just smiles when he overhears Miyu and Kanata argues again.

**::THE END::**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow… I really don't expect to be like this. **_

_**By the way, I really sorry to any Daa!!3 fans if the fic I made a bit too OOC.**_

_**I just want to make something extra ordinary.**_

_**Sorry again for my grammatical mistakes.**_

_**Well, please give a review for my fic.**_

_**Jya~**_

_**Thought of the day :**_

_'Consideration for others is the basis of a good life, a good society'_

_-Confucius_


End file.
